


Sacred Slave

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Kota, the fox demon of Sunagakure, has awoken from his dormant state in search of his master. Now having found him he realizes that while he does love his master, he is in love with someone else, and now must find the way to love both equally to keep them both happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chaptered version of my one-shot that's under the same name.

“Master!” 

“Master!” 

I walk through the forest looking for my master; I couldn’t remember how I ended up here as I look around and take in my surroundings. I didn’t recognize any of this and it wasn’t somewhere my master would typically be. I’d been walking for hours at this point, but he still hadn’t responded to me and my attempts to reach him telepathically haven’t been answered either. This usually means that either I was disowned or he’s too far away from me; I am hoping it was the latter. 

“That spiky-haired fucker is going to pay for this!” 

I look up when I hear an unfamiliar voice. I start walking towards it hoping to find some information on my master, but instead I happen upon a hole in a large clearing. It was clear that there had been a fight here and it had gotten intense. 

“I hear you up there!” 

I look over at the hole and realize someone was in there. I jump down into the hole and start moving the rubble out of the way, I find a severed head with silver hair and purple eyes looking up at me and pick him up gently. I set him out of the hole then return to find the rest of his body under the rubble. It was damaged but I should be able to heal him like new again and maybe I can convince him to be my new master. I had to face the facts that my old master has abandoned me, and I needed a new one or my power will become uncontrollable and I’ll turn into a beast. 

I ignore the yelling of the severed head and cover my hand in a grew energy; I believe the ninja call this chakra. I cover each area the limbs were severed at and heal them one by one. It was a long process before the grey-haired man was able to stand and flex his body. I reach out and touch the necklace around his neck when I see the symbol, I look up at the one I’d just healed and turned with my back facing him, my open-back yukata revealed the same symbol tattooed onto my back. It covered me from my neck to my waist. 

The man reaches his hand out and moves the fabric to see more of the tattoo. He smirks and traces the tattoo over my back, “Jashin,” he says. 

I nod, “Jashin.” I say back quietly. 

“Come on,” the man said as he turns to start walking towards the exit of the forest. I didn’t hesitate and ran after him when he got too far ahead. He walks to a battlefield and looks at the corpse that lay in the center. 

“He really lost, damn old man.” He said as he walks over. 

I run over to the body on the ground and touch it. He hadn’t been dead long so I should be able to revive him without too much effort. 

“Don’t waste your time, the old fuck is dead,” The man said as he started to walk away. 

I surrounded my body in chakra and put my hands on top of his body. I started to repeat an ancient ritual that I’ve had since I was young and watch as the wounds heal and the heart in his body heal. He helps the man on the ground stand up when he was finished and looks between the two of them. 

“I, uh, I’m an immortal. Different from the immortality you got from Jashin, but I’m a demon. My name is Kota,” I say as they look at me in wonder. 

“Kota, the Fox Demon of the Sands, Kota?” The older one that was dead asks. 

I nod and the older one looks at the younger one I first revived, “Hidan, I don’t know how you found this boy, but leader-sama will want him. He could provide an important asset to the Akatsuki,” the older one said. 

The one I now know as Hidan picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, “let's go,” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

I look around at the people in the room as Hidan brings me inside, on the walk here I learned the other one’s name to be Kakuzu. He was the bounty hunter for the group of s-class ninja known as Akatsuki. Hidan was the immortal zombie so he was used for the missions that could get the lesser members killed. A man with a swirly orange mask was watching us and trailed behind us into the office of who I assume is their leader. Something about the masked man felt familiar and made me feel warm inside, but that was impossible because only my master could make me feel that way and this wasn’t him. They were much too somber and quiet for this to be him as I’ve been with my master since he was a teenager. 

“Well then, what do we have here?” A man asks as he steps from the shadows. 

Hidan drops me onto the floor and I stand up to look at the man, “we found the demon of the sands,” Hidan said. He was watching me from the corner of his eye as I put my hands in front of my body and look down at the floor. 

“Why do you not fight back? You’ve been taken a hostage and will more than likely be our prisoner, yet you do nothing?” Their leader asked as he turned to me. 

I keep my head down since he didn’t tell me to look at him, “within the last few years of my life, my powers became unstable and I started becoming a true demon. Despite worshipping Jashin I have no desire to go on a killing spree I’ve done that enough during the first ninja war, but I was losing control. Being a slave, keeping my mind busy with orders or chores, that is how I stay as a human. My master taught me this but as you can see, I’ve been abandoned and I’m homeless.” I said. 

The leader nods and walks over to me, he lifts my head to look at him and I divert my eyes, so I was looking at the wall behind him. The man in the swirly mask was tense and his hands balled into fists at his sides. 

“Tobi, I want you to be assigned the fox. For now, he will join our ranks since I know he can fight, but if he starts losing control then I demand that you kill him.” The leader said as he looks at the one known as Tobi. 

Tobi nods, “leader-sama gave Tobi a job!” Tobi yells happily. 

I look over at the boy/man in confusion, his entire demeanor changed, almost like he was wearing not just the mask on his face but a mask on his entirety. Tobi grabbed my arm and playfully yanked me out of the room and into what I assumed to be his room. 

I didn’t have a moment to speak before I was slammed up against the door and the mask was ripped from his face revealing himself to me. 

I gasp quietly and shakily reach my hand out to stroke his cheek in disbelief. Obito places my hand on his face and I didn’t know what to say as I look at him. 

“I never abandoned you Kota, I looked everywhere after you were taken from me ten years ago.” He said as he looks at me. 

“Wh-What? Ten years? Is that how long I’ve been gone for?” I ask in disbelief. 

He nods, “yes, you were kidnapped from me when we were traveling. It was a little while before I formed the Akatsuki that I heard a sealed tomb for a demon had been found. I traveled there and confirmed it to be yours, but I couldn’t find you. I had to assume you were dead.” He said as he looks at me. 

I lean forward and kiss him gently. He was quick to kiss back as he kept me pinned against the bedroom door and I wrapped my arms around him. My ears and tail popped into existence as I look at him when our kiss broke. 

“I missed you so much,” I whisper as I look at him.


	3. Chapter 3

My tail swirls behind me as I stand next to Obito and watch the other members with interest. I had used a special jutsu before joining the others that hid my tail and ears from their view, although Pein, Hidan, Obito, and Kakuzu could still see them. Obito informed me that due to him not going on missions I would likely be paired with the zombie duo and go out with them. I didn’t like that I wouldn’t be working with my master but really that didn’t matter when I was given an order.

“And that is all, Hidan and Kakuzu you two will be joined with Kota. I want the three of you to retrieve the bodies of the fallen Akatsuki and revive them using Kota’s jutsu, do you understand?” Pein asks as he looks at them. 

No one else would even notice it unless they knew the true hierarchy of this group, but Pein always gives a glance at my master when handing out orders. This is because my master is the true leader of Akatsuki and Pein answers to him. I bow when we are dismissed to leave, I lift up the side of my master’s mask and kiss his cheek before I run-up to the boys so we can head out. 

“Tobi loves Kota kisses!” Tobi said enthusiastically from behind me. 

I smile back at him before we leave the base and walk with Hidan and Kakuzu. They watch as I walk between them with my ears and tails hidden, “do you have questions for me?” I ask. 

Hidan nods, “I do, why Tobi?” He asks.

“Tobi is my master, the one that I thought abandoned me, but it turns out he just thought I was dead until you two found me,” I said as I walk. 

Hidan nodded and kept walking silently. Kakuzu looks at him then at me, something tells me Hidan is not the type to be silent and my response seemed to have silenced him. I didn’t understand what bothered him about what I had said. I look over at Kakuzu for questions, but he was silent as we walk. 

I look around when we come to a battle of looks like puppets, “is this the first one?” 

Kakuzu nods and I walk towards the first body that had two swords through their chest. I touch the body and can tell he’s been gone quite a while, this won’t be easy, but it should be doable. I prepare his body by pulling the swords from his body and laying him on the ground, I do the hand signs and place my hands on him to start the process of pulling his soul back to his body. When I was finished, I stood only to find myself swaying in my spot, I felt two arms wrap around me and I scent I recognized as Hidan’s to envelop me. 

“Are you even going to be able to save the last one?” He asks. 

I nod, “yeah,” I said at a price I thought to myself as I rested against him. 

They take me to where there were body parts scattered around the cave. I pick up one and use my chakra to locate the other larger pieces so I could revive him. The one known as Kakuzu used his wires to pull the parts from their hiding spots, so I didn’t have to walk. Hidan was watching me from the corner of his eyes as I stumble forward and used my chakra to start the process. This would be harder than Hidan because this one was dead. Hidan was not. I had to revive and fix his body back together again. 

“He’s fin…” I feel myself passing out before I could finish what I was saying. I fell on my side as I close my eyes and give in to the feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

I open my eyes to feel myself laying against a warm body. I glance up to see Hidan carrying me with a concerned look on his face. I use my tail to gently rub his arm to reassure that I was okay without speaking in case Kakuzu hadn’t seen him care before. Hidan jumps and looks down at me to see if I was awake, I look back at him and give a sleepy half-smile. Hidan looks away and grumbles something about having to carry me. 

I chuckle sleepily, “I put you back together, don’t make me cut you apart,” I say as my voice deepens unexpectedly. 

Hidan freezes and looks down at me again; I could feel my eyes were bright red and my canines had sharpened. I smirk up at him, but as soon as I realize what I was doing I deactivate my demon form and jump down from Hidan’s arms. I quickly walk ahead of everyone to keep them from being in my line of sight. I’m not sealed any longer and I haven’t had a master in a long time; this is bad, I’m becoming unstable and if I completely lose control then the land of fire would be no more. 

I look away when Hidan walks up beside me, he had his scythe in his hand from not trusting me. I didn’t blame him because I didn’t trust me. I’m not a friendly person to keep around, that’s why I worship the god of slaughter, I have never tried to be good. 

“What was that?” Hidan asks; he was quieter than usual. 

“Kota, the real Kota, the real me,” I say as I look at him, “I am a demon Hidan, I don’t know where I come from or how I came into existence. The closest thing to what I am is a tailed-beast, but I do not rely on a human host like they do and I’m much stronger than even the ten-tails. I haven’t had any order in my life in ten years so the humanity inside of me is fading,” I said as I look towards the path. 

Hidan slams me into a tree, “listen here you little fucker, no one threatens me like that, demon or not.” Hidan growled. 

I release some of my demonic power and touch Hidan’s hand, it dissolved from my throat and as I ran my hand up to his arm it dissolved instantly under my touch. Hidan freak out since before I came about, he couldn’t die, “I’m not one to harass Hidan, if someone has control over me it’s because I let them, so remember that before you dare threaten me.” I say as I return his arm and hand. I teleport myself back to the base and straight to Obito’s room. 

“I’m losing control, I need another seal or something,” I beg to Obito. 

Obito looks at me, “fuck, it’s been too long since we’ve had our roles of master and pet. We will have to try something we haven’t before, maybe bondage?” Obito asks. 

I nod, “yes! That’s all about a dominant and submissive, maybe it’d work.” I say as I look at him, “please god let it work.”


	5. Chapter 5

I look over at Obito as he laid next to me in bed; I have no doubts that he cares about my well-being and would go as far as taking an attack for me, however, I also knew that he didn’t love me as he said once before that what we had wasn’t love, just sex. It’s made me wonder if I could love anyone at all, did I have to only love him? Obito glances over at me and turns so he was looking at me. 

“What is on your mind, my fox demon?” He asks as he looks at me. 

I look at him, “am I allowed to love someone? You told me we were just sex partners and I come back to you no matter what since that was part of our initial agreement.” I said. 

Obito seems to think about it, “yes, you can love someone else, but you must always return to me as per our agreement. If you don’t then I seal you away again,” Obito says. 

I nod to him; it may seem like our agreement is harsh to anyone that looks in, but we’ve made it work for many years. Obito has a good reason to want to lock me away if I break our agreement, I’m a demon, I know all his secrets and plans from years of being with him and should any of that get out his entire operation would suffer. Obito lays facing away from me as he settles in and falls asleep. 

I find myself restless and unable to sleep peacefully next to him. Not knowing what else to do I get out of bed and head into the Akatsuki training area outside. I figure I should get some practice in using jutsu since I haven’t used much chakra in the many years that I’ve been asleep and because I’ve had my demonic power to fall back on. I should make sure that I do have a plan ‘B’ if my demonic power is ever blocked or canceled. 

“Kota?” A voice from behind me asks.

“Hidan,” I reply as I spin on my heels and look at him. 

Hidan comes from the shadows and looks at me, “what are you doing up?” He asks.

I put my kunai back into my pocket and look up at the moon, “I find I cannot sleep, now I know why,” I said; looking at the full moon. 

Hidan follows my eyes and looks up at the moon, “the moon? Are you unable to sleep during full moons?” He asks.

I nod, “yes, my demon power becomes restless as the moon gives me more strength. Therefore, I cannot go without an owner to keep me in line, if I don’t have someone there then I listen to the demon in my head,” I say as I sit down on a boulder. 

“You talk as though you and the demon are two separate people?” Hidan said. 

I knew he would notice eventually that I tried to separate myself from who I am inside. I didn’t want to be this demon that destroyed things, but I couldn’t run forever. Eventually, it would overpower me, and humanity would fade away once again. 

“We are not as much as I wish it were true. The demon and I are one and the same, but he’s been sealed for a long time. Longer than Tobi has even been alive, probably even you. Jashin sealed him in exchange for two-hundred souls, so I killed in the first shinobi war, then sealed him away. I kill occasionally to keep myself in the good graces of my god.” I say as I look at my hands. 

“When was the last time you killed?” Hidan asks. 

I look up at him and think, “truthfully I don’t know. I don’t even know where I’ve been in the last ten years. I didn’t know I’d been gone the ten years,” I say as I try to remember. 

Hidan sits down on the boulder next to me, “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone else who worships Jashin, he’s not a commonly worshipped go,” He said as he traces the tattoo that was visible from my shirt. 

“I don’t think I just worship him; I believe he is my father. Jashin is the origin of most evil in the world and tries as I might to not be, I’m still evil and a demon, so I think I’m one of many of Jashin’s children.” I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Hidan didn’t know how to react when I told him what I was thinking about. I didn’t know what else to assume about myself; I didn’t have parents, one day I just existed, and I’ve been living here among the ninja since. There wasn’t another explanation for how I suddenly came to be other than I was created by the God of Slaughter and sent here to do just that. Hidan looks at my back and touches the tattoo etched into my pale white skin.

I watch his hand from the corner of my eye, “I was born with that and from the little, I remember in my past, there were several of us born to Jashin. Each with his mark somewhere on our bodies,” I say as I watch him trace the tattoo.

Hidan looks at me, “why do you love Tobi?” He asks.

I chuckle softly, “I don’t love Tobi, I care for him, but we are not in love. Look at what Tobi and I have as a partnership, like what you and Kakuzu have, I satisfy his need for pleasure and power while he keeps my demon in check. I’m bound to him through a contract and while I do have his permission to go find someone to love, I will always be attached to him.” I said as I look down at my hands.

I jump in surprise when Hidan raises my head and kisses me. I close my eyes and kiss back as Hidan wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls me closer to him by my hips and walks us back to the rock wall near the base entrance. We were just hidden enough from the view that no one could easily spot us unless looking. He lifts my legs around his waist and presses in between them. I claw into his shoulder and whimper in pleasure from his teasing.

“Hidan! If you want to do this then you have to sign my contract and become my shared master,” I said panting as I pull away from our kiss, “do that and you can have me whenever you want,” I add.

Hidan nods, “fuck it, let's sell a piece of myself to you,” He said smirking.

I blush up to him as I kiss his neck from his collarbone to the middle of his neck. I sharpen my teeth and bite down into the tender flesh to leave my mark and seal our contract. Hidan grips onto my hips as I bite down and growls in pleasure as I drink some of his blood and deposit my own saliva. My seal appears on the back of his left shoulder and his name appears on the muscle of my heart. I lick the area I bit to heal his neck and look up at him.

“You are officially my co-master; I have to always come when you call for me,” I said as I look up at him.

Hidan smirks and pins me harder against the rocky wall, “good, now you’re mine to play with,” He said as he leans down and captures the sensitive area of my neck in his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Hidan smirks down at me as he held me against the wall, “do you die from simple wounds?” He asked me.

I shake my head, “no, I’m mostly immortal,” I say as I look up at him.

Hidan pulls a dagger from his Akatsuki cloak, he stabs it into my abdomen and watches the blood pool to the surface and onto the ground. My body was numb from years of war and torture, so I didn’t react to the feeling or even feel it. Hidan looks disappointed that I didn’t react to him stabbing me and pulls the dagger back out. I look at my blood as it dripped from the blade of the dagger then back up at Hidan.

Hidan frowns, “you didn’t scream or flinch, why?” He asks.

“Most of my body is numb from years of fighting in wars and being tortured for power. I don’t feel pain much anymore,” I say as I watch him.

Hidan growls and stabs the dagger into my abdomen repeatedly. Blood involuntarily comes from my mouth, but I never let out a sound other than one of boredom. My demon was poking at the back of my head, begging me to kill Hidan, but I couldn’t see myself doing it. Hidan releases me from his grip and I crumple to the ground, too weak to stand, and look up at him as I watch what he was going to do next.

Hidan didn’t seem to know what he wanted to do next, so he left. I lay against the rock wall and watch the sky, blood pooled around me and I felt weak from blood loss, but I didn’t try to move. I wasn’t what Hidan expected, but then again, I wasn’t what a lot of people expected from me. I look up when a blurry shape enters my field of vision, I couldn’t make them out, their chakra felt familiar, but it wasn’t my master or Hidan. I pass out when I feel the cold hands slip underneath me and walk away from the base.

I sit up slowly from the cold table that I find myself on, the glaring lights above my head make the back of my eyes pulse in pain. I rub my eyes and look around to see who or what had taken me. The room had wooden walls and a stone floor, something I can assume meant we were underground, which also meant my screams would get nowhere. I look over at the presumed door when I hear someone entering.

“Ah, you’re awake!” They say clapping their hands together. I recognize the voice immediately.

He tilts his head to the side with a sly smile, “do you remember me?” He asks.

I nod, “of course I do, you’re the one who revived me and who left me to fend for myself, pervy sage,” I say as I look at Jiraiya.

He chuckles, “I didn’t intend to leave you by yourself, the nine-tailed fox has awakened inside its host,” He said.

“What do you want me to do about it?” I ask as I look over at him.

Jiraiya walks over to me and looks down at me, “I want you to help me teach the boy to control his inner beast. I know enough to help him control it, but he needs a beast to help him understand Kurama’s nature,” He said.

I sigh and nod, knowing Kurama he would easily overwhelm the boy without help from the pervy sage and myself. However, I’m also a member of the Akatsuki and I know that they’re currently at war with the leaf ninja. I look up at him.

“Are you using the boy as an excuse to trap me again? You know I am with the Akatsuki now, both of my masters are part of it, and I know the leaf would hate to have me assisting in annihilating the leaf,” I say.

Jiraiya smirks, “I knew you wouldn’t fall for it that easily. We do need help with the boy, however, you’re not completely wrong either. We can’t let someone like you fight with them, so you won’t be allowed to leave the leaf or this cave, Naruto will come to you to learn,” He said as he looks over at me.

I groan and throw myself back on the table, “just fucking great.”


	8. Chapter 8

I sit up in bed when I realize that Kota hasn’t come back to bed yet. I knew he was going to find someone else to love since he had asked me, but he should’ve also already returned to bed. I look around the room and notice no sight of my fox demon lover. I throw on my mask and walk out into the common room, Pein would want to know that he’s missing, even I am the true leader I like to keep him informed.

“Has anyone seen Kota-kun?” I say in my child-like voice.

“Last I saw he went outside to the training grounds last night, is something wrong with him?” Pein asks as he looks over at me.

I nod, “he’s missing, he never returned to my room.”

Pein stood up from the couch in a hurry and looks over at me. He knew how serious it was that he was missing, and he was aware that without me he would begin to lose control over himself and regress to what he truly is. He summons everyone in the room and looks around before making the announcement. I watch the faces of the other members and only see Hidan change his facial expression. He knew something that I didn’t know, and I would find out what that is as soon as I could get him away from the other members.

*****

I look up from my book as Jiraiya brings Naruto into the room and my next meal. He’d been so far satisfying any normal requests that I made such as entertainment, food, blankets, basically whatever necessities I need to keep myself calm. Of course, without a master telling me what to do or Hidan attacking me, I don’t know what to do about my inner beast. He is becoming restless the longer I stay in these walls and not allowed freedom. I sigh and look over at the child that he brought before me.

“Does he know?” I ask Jiraiya.

He nods in response. Naruto looks at me as he walks further into the room expecting me to attack him and tear into him. I smile warmly at him trying to hide the monster inside me that was clawing to the surface as I look between my captor and my student. I stand from my bed and look over at him.

“Well, first things first, how much talking have you done with Kurama?” I ask.

Naruto looks confused, “he won’t talk to me, I’ve tried but Kurama is always fighting me. Does yours talk to you?” He asks.

“Ah, so you don’t know everything. I am the beast. I am not a host that’s inhabited by a beast because the beast is me,” I say.

“You’re the tailed beast?!” He yells.

I nod, “indeed, I am a demon known as Kota of the sands. As I’m sure your teacher has already told you, he’s keeping me captive until I teach you how to befriend and use Kurama when you may need to in the future. However, be warned, I am not an ally to the leaf so do not think I will be kind to you,” I say as I look him in the eyes.

Naruto glances back at the pervy sage when I said I was captive by him. It seems that there was a lot that Naruto wasn’t told about his coming to me and I unintentionally ratted out his lying teacher. He was giving me dirty looks from behind Naruto, but I didn’t care because if he wanted me to teach the boy then I need to be able to be open about what’s going on and why I may not be the most caring to him.


	9. Chapter 9

I watch the blood drip down on the floor beneath Hidan. His hands and ankles were sealed to the wall by the kunai I had stabbed through them. Hidan looks at me wondering who the hell I am since I had long ago dropped my Tobi persona. I rip off my mask and look at him with a hateful glare. 

“Where is he?!” I snarl. 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, I don’t know, I had him against the rocks next to the entrance. He let me get out anger on him then I went in. I figured he would just heal and come in when he was ready, so it didn’t occur to me that someone may want to take the fucker!” Hidan yells at me.

I slap him as hard as my chakra would take me, “do you know what you’ve done?! Without you or me giving him orders he’s going to lose control of himself. Trust me, you do not want to meet that Kota more than you already have,” I say with a low growl.

I release Hidan from the wall and pace in circles thinking. Hidan grabs my shoulder and makes me look at me, “did you ever think that the Leaf may have him?” Hidan asks. 

I froze in my spot; it all makes sense now when he brought up the leaf. Kota’s tomb was sealed by a powerful seal. Only someone like that perverted sage could break that seal and replace it ever so easily, but it doesn’t make sense why he wouldn’t have taken Kota back when he first woke him up? Ah, the tailed beast, he needs Kota to train the nine tails because he’s out of his own jurisdiction when it comes to the animalistic instincts of the beasts. 

“Fuck, that damn sage, he doesn’t know what he’s dealing with. The son of Jashin won’t be that easy to tame,” I growl. 

Hidan grabs my arm, “so it’s true? He’s one of Jashin’s children?” He asks. 

I nod, “yes, it was fabled that seven beasts of murder were released into the ninja world. Born with the mark of Jashin somewhere on their bodies. When it was found to no longer be fabled, the first of seven found, the humans began to hunt them down and one by one slaughter them. The only way to kill one of his children was by the hands of the tailed beasts’ hosts, it took a beast to end a beast. Supposedly, they were all murdered, but then I found Kota. He was lost and alone, losing control of his powers, and together we struck a deal when I was only a child.” I said as I look at him. 

Hidan nods and looks down at the ground in thought. He’d never heard the legend of Jashin’s children I supposed, so this would come as quite the shock to him. I didn’t have time to waste mending his feelings, so I left him there. It wasn’t long before he caught up to me although this time, he was silent. As I approach the village, I can feel Kota’s demon power under my feet. I didn’t waste time blasting a hole into the ground and jumping in.  
Kota was in the middle of fighting a pissed off Kurama and when I jumped down, he’d gotten distracted long enough for Kurama to land a blow through his chest. 

“No!” I yell running to his side. 

Kurama ceased and Naruto was standing there looking confused when Kota didn’t get up from the ground as he had before. Jiraiya seemed to be confused as well, not many must know the legend I heard as a child. Kota’s eyes were closed, and blood trailed down the side of his mouth. 

“Why isn’t he waking up?!” Naruto panicked. 

“Because he’s dead…” I said quietly as I held him. 

“That shouldn’t be possible, not from a blow like that, I’d done worse earlier!” Naruto yells. 

“The damage you must’ve done earlier you’d done as yourself, Kota and the others that are like him are weak to the tailed beasts. Stronger yes, but the chakra of the tailed beasts is a fatal blow for the children of Jashin,” I say as I look at them, “ask your teacher if you want more information, judging by the look on his face he knows exactly what I’m talking about now,” I add. 

I take Kota and I leave before they could even try to stop me. Hidan didn’t look at me as we walk to the base hideout, I shouldn’t have to tell him that Kota is dead because of him. I’m pretty sure he already knew that.


	10. Chapter 10

I look around the empty void of my head as I think about what happened. The last thing I remember seeing was my master’s jumping down into a hole in the ceiling then nothing. I take a glance down at my chest and see the gaping wound that remained there. I shouldn’t still have this wound, I should have healed unless it was an attack from Naruto in his tailed beast form. Is that what happened? Did I die from an attack by Naruto?

“Yes, my son, you died because your master distracted you,” a deep, rumbling voice came from behind me.

I turn in time to see a man that looks like Madara form in my head. I haven’t seen him since I was a young kid, but I knew exactly who he is. I run up to him and wrap my arms around him, I felt like a young child all over again, except I wasn’t in the sakura garden this time. I am in the void that is my purgatory. The man wraps his arms around me and runs his fingers through my hair. You wouldn’t expect the god of slaughter to care about his children once he created them, but we each held a special place in his heart, and he did care for us even if it wasn’t like you would expect.

I hold back tears as I hold onto my father, “why do I have to be a weapon of war? I don’t want to keep being used by humans for their own gain. I want to be able to make my own decisions and play by my own rules,” I say quietly.

His voice, now silky, brings comfort to me as he begins to speak, “humans are creatures of war, I never expected the human that you found to become the mastermind he is today. You do have the ability to cancel contracts if it not your desire to be used, but be warned, it is possible that the human will die upon doing so. My priest you do not have to worry about because he cannot die from a child of mine,” He said as he rubs my head.

I look up at Jashin; I had once been told that I was never allowed to cancel my contracts. My big brother, Zoka of the Mist, had always told me to hold them close to me and to never cancel because of the consequences. Father is telling me I can cancel, Zoka told me never to, I’m so confused as to what I should believe or what I should care about. I wasn’t ready to return to the human world yet. I needed to figure out my own identity before I went back.

“Father, I want to come home. I don’t want to be there permanently, but the humans are confusing me and hurting me. I need to figure myself out and do some growing before I try going back,” I said as I look at him.

Jashin nods as if he is expecting my answer. He touches my forehead and we were back in the garden where my siblings all hung around the cherry blossom trees. I release my seal on my demon half and bring my fox features out as I join my siblings in the warmth of the garden’s trees. Zoka welcomes me with open arms and I all but throw myself into them as I struggle with my internal beliefs. Once I figure out how I want to live with the humans I will return, but in the meantime, I missed my father and my siblings so I would enjoy this time.


	11. Chapter 11

I look around at the paradise that was the sakura garden. I thought I would be happy being back home with all my family, but I quickly realized that peace and tranquility were not for me. I’ve grown accustomed to the chaos that the humans provided me and without it, I felt empty. Time passed differently here in the garden, so I didn’t even know if my humans were even still alive. I know the priest would be, but I’m not sure if master Obito was alive. I look up when my eldest brother approaches me and holds out his hand. I take his hand we head out for a walk around the garden as we’d been doing once a garden week.

“You’re miserable here,” my brother said suddenly.

I knew there was no point in lying to him, “yes, I miss the chaos that the human world presents. I never thought I would say it, but the sakura garden is boring,” I say as we walk.

He nods, “father noticed it too, he wanted me to talk to you because he wants to send you back. You’re the only one of us that has been there on the human plane the longest and I think he’s a bit guilty that you’re dead because he sent you there,” He said as he walks.

“Yuka, have you ever canceled contracts?” I ask.

Yuka nods, “I have, my human died, but you have to think about your own needs. We’re not toys that the humans can use Kota; I know our other brother Zoka has told you otherwise. He does not believe in being selfish, probably why he was the first to die,” He said as he turns to face me.

“I don’t want to go back because they both just view me as a toy. I don’t know how to take command of them since I do have to be a servant to stay in control,” I say softly.

“Don’t worry about your humanity, be the demon you’re meant to be and quit fearing. You’ve had your seals removed the entire time you’ve been here, and you haven’t lost control once. I think you’ll do fine; return to the human world,” He said as he smiles at me.

I hear father appearing behind me and I turn around as he smiles warmly at me. He rubs my head as he looks down at me as if expecting an answer. I nod my head in response and he smiles as if expecting my answer.

“Your human Obito is in a battle that will be fatal. I suggest you quickly return to him, in your demon form,” He said

I close my eyes and open them back to the human world. I move around and realize I’m in a grave that Obito placed me into upon my death. I blast my way out using a demon energy ball and jump out to the surface. I use my locator ability to find my humans and head towards Obito first. I find him in a battle with Konan and I knew that under normal circumstances he would win, but something about this battle was different. He was careless and didn’t seem to have his head in the game.

I jump in front of him as an attack was coming and canceled it with a slash of my demon blade. My interference canceled the fight immediately since both sides knew they would lose should they challenge me. I look over at Konan and she fled. Obito tried to go after her but I grabbed him by the throat and looked down at him.

“Your seals are gone,” Obito chokes out.

I nod, “they are, I’m no longer your servant by force. I am here to be with you but I won’t let you throw your life away,” I say as I stick my hand into his chest and heal his body internally, “you will no longer be under the control of Madara,” I say gently.

I separate White Zetsu from Obito’s body and form him his own body. I kiss Obito gently as I make sure to keep his body alive while I heal it.


	12. Chapter 12

Obito hasn’t spoken to me since we began the trek to where Hidan was. He would occasionally cast a sideways glance when he presumed, I wasn’t looking, but I always knew. I could tell he had questions on his mind as we walk. I decide to stop for camp in the thickest part of the forest and go about setting up what we would need for the night. Obito helped where he could but otherwise remained silent.

“You don’t have to be so frightened to speak, Obito, I’m not any different than I was. I only decided to show my demon form because let’s face it, humans are assholes,” I say with a shrug as I set about making shelter.

Obito chuckles and nods, “why are we stopping for camp?” He asks.

I don’t look up as I keep working, “although I can carry on and make this journey just fine, you cannot. The body you’re in isn’t your original body, at least not completely, so until the rest of your body has adjusted you can’t go far. I want to stop before the fatigue sets in since you won’t be able to walk for a couple of days if we don’t,” I add.

Obito nods and doesn’t really respond anymore. I could sense the chakra signature heading toward us, it was familiar, but I couldn’t place who it belonged to until they came into view. Hidan. His contract with me must’ve told him where I was and that I was back. He stopped to stare at the changes releasing my seal had done. I smile at him with a tilted smile and looked between the two of them.

“Kota, I, I don’t understand. You died,” Hidan said. 

I nod, “I did yes, no thanks to you, but my kind doesn’t technically die. We return to our father’s sakura garden until he allows us to return to the human world should we even choose to,” I said as I look at him.

“It’s been so many years, I missed you,” Hidan said as he walks towards me.

Something about him was different. He didn’t seem as wild as he had once before, and his tone of voice was quieter than the loud homicidal zombie I knew before. I expected some change in them, but I didn’t expect to see this big of a change. Hidan walks towards me and pulls me into a big hug. He buries his face in my neck as I run my nails through his hair. I loved both of my master’s, how would I choose which contract to cancel? I was in a hard place as I look around at both of my master’s and wonder if I should cancel any at all.


	13. Chapter 13

It took a long time for me to decide that I was not going to cancel either of the contracts. Hidan was precious to me and so was Obito since he was the one that first signed my contract. I knew that potentially hurting either one of them wasn’t something that I wanted to do, but now I had to figure out how to balance the two contracts because I know Hidan wants me to go with him, but Obito also wants me to go with him. I must have had a worried look to the two of them since Obito puts his hand on my ears and rubs them in circles. I close my eyes and relax into him rubbing my ears the way that I showed him years ago. When he stopped, I was calmer, and I opened my eyes to look at the two of them.

“What were you thinking about?” Hidan asks.

I sigh, “I was thinking about the fact that you two want me to go with you individually, but in reality, I have to stay with both of you, not just one,” I said as I lean back against the tree I was sitting in front of.

“Why do you have to stay with both of us?” Obito asks

“Contract rules, I’m supposed to fight to protect both of you, but I can’t do that if you’re both separate across the country. And if I fail then I receive a penalty on my contracts and cannot take anymore. If I do not take contracts, then my demon power could become restless and I could lose control,” I say as I pick leaves and sticks from the fur of my tail.

Hidan nods and looks at the fire then back at me “wait, you’ve already released your demon power, why would it become restless now?” Hidan asks.

“It’s like your gift of immortality, you keep it as long as you sacrifice to my father, and my powers are only in check as long as I feed it, souls. When I sign a contract with you, my power takes a portion of your soul from you to connect directly to me. It’s why I know how to find you, I know your feelings, and depending on the master I know your thoughts,” I said as I look back up at them.

Obito was watching me since I never really talked about what I could do and how my powers worked before. I had never accepted the demon part of me despite being a literal being of death, I was always like my brother who refused to hurt people and did not want to be the son of Jashin.

“When you died, where did you go?” Obito asks as he looks over at me.

“I went home. Jashin lives in a bloody Sakura garden, rivers of blood flow through, and the tree itself is massive. Larger than any Sakura tree could ever grow here on earth. When we die, we first go to purgatory, our father comes to help us decide our fate, I went home. Time passes differently in the garden, what felt like a month to me was years for you two, and in that time I realized I missed the chaos this world provided me,” I say as I look up towards the sky, “the garden is much too peaceful considering how long I have been on earth,” I add.

“Do you think I’ll ever get to see it?” Hidan asks. Referring to if he ever does die permanently.

I nod, “yes, all priests go to the garden,” I said as I smile, “I think you’ll hate it there,” I add.

Obito laughs as he wraps his arm around my shoulder, “I think we can work out something so that the three of us stay together, we’ll have to for your sake, and ours I suppose,” Obito said as he held me.


	14. Chapter 14

Obito made good on his word that he would find a way for us to stay together. After that night in the woods we found an abandoned hut, well, it was not abandoned until we found it. Hidan took care of that part. I was not in the mood to slaughter humans, but Hidan had said it had been a while since he did sacrifice for my father, so we used the male ninja in the house for that. Obito seemed different after what had happened, he was quiet during dinner and he did not speak when we took a shower either. He appeared to be deep in thought as he goes through the motions of life.

I was beginning to grow annoyed with his silence, “Obito!” I snap.

Obito snaps from his thoughts and looks up at me immediately. He knew that I no longer cared if people died around me, so it was in his best interest not to ignore me. He looks back at me and turns to face me in our bedroom.

“What, Kota?” Obito asks as he looks at me.

“I could ask you the same thing, you haven’t looked at me or even acknowledged the world around you since we got here,” I said.

Obito nods, “yeah, I realize that. I am just thinking about what you said about the sakura garden. Hidan is destined to go there, but I will never be able to join you, so what comes of me when I die?” Obito asks as he looks up at the ceiling.

“If that was what you were concerned about, why didn’t you talk to me?” I ask, “I’m sure there’s something I can do to make sure your soul goes to the sakura garden,” I add. 

Obito nods and I look over at Hidan who wore a frown on his face. I thought about what I could do and remembered that I am able to go into the sakura garden using astral projection. I could take them both into the garden if they trusted me enough, but with the changes, I have gone through I can sense distrust from Obito.

“Do both of you trust me?” I ask as I look between the two of them.

Hidan nods, “unconditionally,” he said.

Obito nods, “I do trust you, but I’m still weary from the changes you’ve undergone,” he said.

I nod, “I understand, but I can take you both to the sakura garden if you would permit. As children of Jashin, we can astral project anytime we feel like it into the garden,” I say as I look between them.

“And you can take us?” Hidan asks.

I nod and look at both of them as they decide. Hidan immediately nods, I knew he would, he idolizes Jashin as more than just his priest. Obito, on the other hand, looks nervous and unsure of what would be waiting for him. A normal reaction. Not every day you get the opportunity to go to the world of the god of slaughter. Obito looks at me after a moment of consideration and nods his head. I grab their hands and pull us into the sakura garden to see my father awaiting me. I run to him and hug him while the two beside me bow.

“What have you brought them here for?” Jashin asked me. My siblings all gathered behind him and I could smell the fear from Obito knowing that seven nearly indestructible beasts were in his vicinity.

“I know Hidan will eventually come here, all priests do, but what about Obito? What happens to our contracts when the human finally dies?” I ask as I look up at dad.

Jashin smirks, “their souls go to a smaller version of this garden, but unlike the priests, they do not wander free. They are tortured and slowly absorbed into the garden to sustain it,” he said.

I nod, “the human souls keep our home alive, but would there be a way for this not to happen to Obito?” I ask, “he doesn’t want to do anything at this moment, but I did want to know his options just in case,” I add.

Jashin thinks then looks at me, “no, there is not a way that I know of, but if you cancel his contract then he will not be tied to our garden,” he said as he looks at me.

I nod and kiss my dad on the cheek before returning to the camp with the two of them. I did not want to cancel his contract, but I would give Obito that option. Obito was deep in thought as soon as we returned to our bodies, he did not speak to anyone or look at anyone until he presumably made up his mind.

“Kota, what happens if you cancel my contract?” Obito asked me.

I sigh and look at the ground, “I created the body you’re in, so if I cancel the contract that body will slowly start to die. You’ll have maybe two months after I cancel, but then you’ll die and go to wherever normal human souls go,” I say.

Obito went back into thought and did not say another word. I could feel that he was considering it though and I worried that he would go through with it.


	15. Chapter 15

“Kota, I want you to cancel my contract,” Obito said suddenly.

I suspected that this would be what he desired after having been in thought for so long. Hidan didn’t seem surprised either, probably because even to someone like Obito, being absorbed into a tree after what could be years of torture didn’t seem like a pleasant thing to be having done to you. I would never know, and neither would Hidan how that could weigh on your mind. However, I did respect Obito for being able to make that decision even when it was not a light one.

“Yes, master,” I say as I walk over to him and kneel in front of him.

Obito looks into my eyes and I could see a look of fear in his eyes. He has faced death once before when Madara and I first found him, but this time was different. He was prepared to die as he lay under that boulder so long ago, but now he is a grown man that has known life and is afraid of what he leaves behind.

“Master, when I remove this seal, I know you don’t want to hear it from me, but I would recommend going to see your old friend. Kakashi would probably love to be able to see you and make amends even if it is for such a short time,” I say as I place my hand over the healed bite on his collarbone.

Obito nodded, “I had the same thought. I want to fix some mistakes before I decide it is time to move on,” Obito said as he felt the warmth of me removing my seal.

I nod and once it was removed, I kissed him gently. Obito kisses back and I hold him close as the effects of the removal hit his body. He looks up at me concerned but I reassure him that this will pass, and he will feel better. Obito eyes flutter open and closed as he feels nausea and exhaustion.

“Rest, Hidan and I will be sure to get you to the leaf village as you sleep. In the morning, the aftermath should be healed, and you should be okay to be up and moving around,” I reassure.

Obito nods and lays against me as nausea prevents him from doing much else. I hold him close as he falls asleep and Hidan looks over at me suspecting that something has gone wrong.

“Kota, what is happening to him?” Hidan asks.

“The decaying process, happening quicker than I have ever seen in a human before,” I say as I look down at Obito, “he will have less than the two months originally thought, but he should get to enjoy the time he will have. Come, let us go to the leaf,” I add.

Hidan nods and stands from our campsite. I carry Obito as we walk and wonder what has made his decay so much faster than the others I have seen. Hopefully, the leaf can prolong his life enough for him to see his friend and make amends with his village. At least for his sake, I hope they can because I would hate for him to become miserable in his afterlife over unfinished business. Hidan pats my shoulder reassuringly as we approach the familiar gate, having not camped that far from it in the first place, immediately we are stopped by Kakashi and another ninja. My chakra signature undoubtedly recognized from my time as a prisoner.

“I have brought a present for you Kakashi,” I say as I lay Obito down on the ground.

“How? He is dead,” Kakashi said as he looks down at him.

“No, you presumed he was dead. Madara Uchiha, using white Zetsu and I using my demon powers, saved him from death by making a contract. He no longer wants to be under that contract so he is dying, but Obito asked that I made sure he is returned home to make amends with you before he no longer can. Enjoy the second chance with your friend, no matter how brief,” I say as Hidan and I turn to walk away.

“Are you not here to attack us?” Naruto asks as he comes from the shadows, “I never knew you were captive and I didn’t know Kurama could kill you,” Naruto adds as he looks at me.

I shake my head, “no, I am only here to allow my master to be with his friends for his last moments. I am leaving and will be going into hiding so please do not look for me,” I said as Hidan and I disappear into the tree line.

The leaf ninja stares at us as we walk away unable to contemplate if I am lying or not. Ironically, for once, a demon is telling the truth.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a shame that Obito decided he would rather die than become one with the garden, but I also couldn’t blame him. Eternal torture did not sound pleasant to me either. Hidan has not said a word since we left the leaf, and I could only imagine what was on his mind as we walked. I was not lying when I said I was going into hiding; I did not feel like dealing with humans anymore and Hidan was lucky that I was keeping him around considering I only died because of him. I know my master blamed himself for what happened to me, but he did not kill me, and he did not cause it. Hidan technically had by allowing me to be captured by the leaf due to his ego.

Hidan clears his throat, “did you really mean it? That you were going into hiding?” He asks.

I nod, “yes, I’m going into hiding because humans do not know how to handle the power that they do not understand. They always compare me to a tailed beast, but I am nothing like them,” I say as we walk towards the mountain range.

“Do you have an idea where we are going?” Hidan asks again.

I nod again, “there’s a cave up in the mountains. It’s protected by a higher-level seal that my father placed on it, it was to be used as a hiding place if we ever got into trouble. No one has been there for a few hundred years, so I’ll have to clean it up a bit,” I say.

Hidan was silent at my side as we made the journey up the mountain. I cleared away an illusion long enough for us to pass through then replaced it immediately. I didn’t want humans to find this place since it is our haven. As we approach the cave, I noticed that there was blood on the walls of the outside. Judging by the smell the blood was from the time we were hunted down and murdered a long time ago. Hidan looks over at me as I approach the blood. I could also tell by the smell that it was my eldest brother Yuka’s blood. He must have come here after a fight with a tailed beast.

Hidan watches as I open the door, my hands slightly shaking since it’s likely my brother’s body will be inside. Hidan places his hand tenderly over mine in reassurance and opens the door with me. I gasp when I find exactly what I was expecting and more. Zoka’s body was laying on a stone slab that Yuka must’ve created. It looked like Yuka was preparing him for burial, but the blood loss got to him first and he collapsed next to the slab where he perished. I walk over to their bodies shaking, I hadn’t felt any of my sibling’s physical bodies since we were in the war. They all died before me because I was sealed away when I was taken from Obito the first time.

“Are these your brothers?” Hidan asks as he looks between us. Yuka had the mark of Jashin on the side of his neck and Zoka’s was on his forehead.

I nod as I run my hand through Yuka’s hair; his body having been preserved by our powers. Yuka suddenly took a big gasp and looks up at me as if he is seeing me for the first time through his body. I screamed when Yuka sat up and looked at him as if expecting him to die again. Yuka looks around as the memories come back to him and look over at the body of Zoka.

“Father brought me back because he was worried about you,” Yuka said as he finally gets his bearings.

“Why is he always worried about me?” I ask as I look at Yuka.

Yuka chuckled, “haven’t you realized it yet? You’re his favorite. You’re the youngest of us and the only one of us to spend so much time with the humans. He likes learning about the humans through you,” Yuka said as he rubs my hair.

I didn’t know what to say as I look at my brother. I couldn’t be dad’s favorite, he never showed me more affection than he did them, right? Then again, the more I think back the more I begin to realize that he did let me hug him, I didn’t have to call him sir, and I could do as I pleased with little to no consequences around him. I bit my lip since I didn’t want to be favorited but I guess it was too late for that one.


	17. Chapter 17

Hidan and I walked around the mountain as we took in the morning sunrise. The last few days he had been silent and not quite as abrasive as he usually was, it had me concerned that he was not happy with the way our lives had become. As we reach closer to the peak, I realize that he was looking at me with a strange look in his eyes. It was something that I had only seen once before when he was looking at me after I was revived. My brother said that the look I had seen was one of love and that Hidan had fallen in love with me, but I wasn’t sure if I had felt the same. Hidan is my master and he’s a successful priest of my father, but did I love him? I’m not sure. Now I knew that beyond doubt I had loved Obito, he had been there since the beginning of my time in this modern era and I missed him.

However, the thought of being without Hidan and having to face the world without him was something that I feared. I do know that I held strong feelings for the priest, and I can only describe them as love. I look up at the sunrise and admire its beauty, I had been hearing rumors of a potential war starting down with the leaf and the Akatsuki, but I wasn’t in that world anymore. I wasn’t going to be used for the benefit of humankind this time.

“What’re you thinking about, Kota?” Hidan asks from my side.

I see from the corner of my eyes he’s looking at me with concern.

“Everything. We’re moving into another era of humanity and as humans do, they’re starting yet another war, it reminds me of my childhood,” I say as I watch the sun.

Hidan takes my left hand in his and squeezes gently as he watches the sunrise with me. I can feel Hidan slip something onto my finger and as I look down at it, I realize it’s an onyx wedding band that looks like he’d carved it himself. I look at him in surprise because I never expected Hidan to be the type to ever want to marry someone like me. Especially when he knows that I could end his immortality if I ever decided to.

“I know we haven’t been together a long time and that this isn’t something you would expect, but I want to marry you, Kota. No master nor slave just married and living our immortality together or just going to the garden and living there. Your father asked me to always love you and protect you, but I never expected to fully fall in love with you,” Hidan said as he looks at me with a look of hope in his eyes.

I nod to Hidan, “I want to marry you and hold you for our eternity wherever it may take us,” I say gently as I kiss Hidan.

The kiss confirmed for me that Hidan is the one I want to hold and love. He is the one that I want to spend forever with, does not matter if we are in the garden or traveling the human world this is something that I want and something that I will never regret.


End file.
